Klaine drabbles
by courageishtekeytohappiness
Summary: since me and multichapter-fics isn't a really good combination i decided to just make some oneshots so here they are.
1. Chapter 1

Daddy or papa?

"Papa, daddy stop" says Amanda their five year old daughter as Blaine was just giving Kurt a quick kiss before he was leaving, okay maybe it was a little more than a quick kiss but still.

"Oh I see, you're just jealous that daddy is kissing papa and not you" Blaine says as he lifts her off the ground and starts peppering little kisses all over her face.

"No" she says and crosses her arms in front of her chest being the cocky little girl she is.

"Oeh someone is a little grumpy" he says teasingly as he nuzzles her nose with his own whispering so Kurt would be unable to hear it "remember what daddy told you yesterday evening?" She nods smiling slightly "good" he answers her.

Kurt looks suspiciously at the two of them before asking "Blaine how late did you put her to bed?"

"Around seven" he says and Amanda starts to giggle. "Ssh Am" he says quickly.

"I don't think that's entirely true according to her reaction" Kurt says crossing his arms in front of his chest as he looks at Blaine.

"Well okay maybe it was a little later than that but she missed you and we also had to practise for today, right Am?" He says trying to make it less of a deal although for Kurt it was a big deal.

"Yes, daddy had to practise the song" she says smiling as she wraps her arms around Blaine's neck and it made Kurt's heart melt. Seeing the two of them together like that, the people he loved and cared about most.

"Okay okay fine, but you're not going to like daddy more than papa are you?" Kurt asks and pouts at her.

"Too late" she says giggling, Kurt gasp in mock hurt putting his hand over his heart but then she smiles "just kidding papa, I love you" she says making a kissing noise.

"I love you too" Kurt says smiling while making the kissing noise back.

"Okay come on sweetheart let daddy get you coat or we'll be late" Blaine says as he puts her down.

"I don't want to wear a coat" she whines and when Blain tries to put it on she giggles sticks out her tongue and runs away.

"Am" he tries to say sternly but he keeps smiling. Blaine was never really good at being stern, especially not when Amanda gave him those puppy dog eyes.

"Come here it doesn't work like that" Kurt says as he takes her coat over from Blaine. Blaine was always in for fun and games and he was just always cute and sweet but he could never be stern and absolutely not with Amanda. And the biggest problem of that was that Amanda knew which made it only worse.

"Amanda sweetheart" Kurt says trying to get her to wear her coat.

"No" she says looking at Kurt. To be honest it isn't that big of a deal for her to wear a coat but it's just funny to see them try that hard. That sounds mean but she would give in, in the end so it wasn't that bad after all, right...?

Kurt rolls his eyes a little before walking to her. She's sitting on the couch, cross legged and it reminds Kurt so much of Blaine, the way she sits and the way she talks and of course the way she looks, she may have Kurt's hair colour but she has these cute little curls that she thank god doesn't gel, oh and her eyes, her eyes are exactly like Blaine's they're this colour that isn't honey nor green but a mix of it and for a moment Kurt is distracted until Blaine's voice brings him back to reality.

"Ah a professional I see" he says teasingly.

Kurt ignores him and focuses back on Amanda "honey can you please put on your coat, for papa? It's really cold outside and we don't want you to get sick because that would mean you can't go to work with daddy anymore" he said hoping that that would work knowing how much she likes to go to Blaine's work.

"But I want to go to daddy's work" and yes perfect hit. He knew her so well.

"I know honey so that's why you need to put on the coat" he says being almost one hundred percent sure that she would now.

"Okay" she simply says and puts on the coat before running back to Blaine. See she didn't make it too bad, just a little teasing.

Kurt sighs softly and Blaine notices there's something off with him. "Am why don't you go find daddy that guitar pick you made him for father's day okay?" He said trying to get Amanda out of the room so he could talk to Kurt.

"The one with blue and purple?" She asks remembering that she made it once.

"Yes that one" Blaine says smiling.

"Okay" she says smiling and skips off to the music room.

Blaine smiles as he sits next to Kurt holding up the pick and Kurt smiles a little. "What's wrong?" He asks Kurt as he takes his hand in his own.

Kurt shakes his head "it's nothing" he says not wanting to be too much of a pain in the ass. Although Blaine would never think he was.

"It is, I can see something's bothering you" Blaine said softly stroking Kurt's hand with his thumb.

"It just it always seems like Amanda likes you more than me" Kurt says softly as he looks down at their intertwined fingers in between them.

"Oh honey come here" Blaine says and pulls Kurt close kissing his forehead. "She doesn't, I promise you. Yesterday when you weren't home she talked about you non-stop asking every five minutes when you would be home. I teased her asking her if I wasn't good enough and then she answered me with, 'papa is a better storyteller than you' that's what she said. And then again she started with asking when you would come home and that she missed you" Blaine saw it was making Kurt emotional as he saw his eyes starting to glister with tears. Blaine smiles slightly and gently wipes Kurt's tears away with his thumb.

"Daddy I can't find it!" Yells Amanda from the music room. And gone is the emotional moment.

"Keep searching sweetheart it should be there" Blaine says and the two of them smile knowing that she'll never be able to find it. "You okay?" Blaine asks and Kurt nods wanting to say something but he doesn't even get the change because before he knows it Blaine presses his lips against Kurt's.

"Daddy can you come help me find it" Amanda asks as she walks into the living room. "ew" she says as she sees the two of them but both Kurt and Blaine just smile as Blaine breaks the kiss.

He takes her hand and then takes her to the music room. Kurt follows them and stands in the doorframe smiling as Blaine pulls the pick from his pocket and lays it on his sheet music. "Hey there it is" he says and Amanda picks it up smiling.

"Are we ready to go to your work now daddy?" He nods in response "is papa coming too?"

"No sweetheart papa is going to do the groceries but I'm sure he'll sneak in sooner or later"

"yay" Amanda says smiling.

"Now go say goodbye to papa" Blaine says while smiling at her.

Amanda smiles and runs over to Kurt lifting her arms as a sign for him to pick her up. Kurt smiles too and picks her up kissing her on the cheek and then she does the same to Kurt. "Bye papa, I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" he says and kisses her again before putting her down.

"Now come on let's go" Blaine says and he and Amanda make their way to the car. Kurt waves and smiles as he sees Amanda waving back at him and then they round the corner and he can't see them anymore, but he reminds himself that after the groceries he'll just go there to bring them some food because he knows how it goes when Blaine is in the studio, but that doesn't make Kurt love him any less. 


	2. Chapter 2

Songs with...

"Bye Honey have fun at work" Blaine says before kissing Kurt goodbye.

"Well I think you can leave the 'fun' part out" Kurt says to him as he gets his keys out of the class bowl on the dresser in the hallway. It's not that he hates his job, it's just that he rather stays home with Blaine, although he knows he can't nor can Blaine because he needs to work too.

Blaine gives Kurt this adorable little smile with which he's saying that he's sorry. "I love you" he says and kisses the top of Kurt's head nuzzling his nose in Kurt's hair.

"Oh my god Blaine" Kurt says immediately stroking a hand over his hair. "But I love you too" he says now smiling again as he calmed down from his 'oh-my-god-you-ruined-my-hair-situation'. "I'll see you tonight" he smiles as he sees Blaine wants to say something "and no I won't forget to take pizza with me for dinner" Kurt says and smiles.

"I knew I could count on you, you're the best" Kurt smiles as he looks at Blaine, he's wearing a dark blue sweatpants and a Dalton sweater, well at least it matched. A little..."Now go or you'll be late" he says letting go of Kurt's hand.

"Au revoir" Kurt says giggling. He didn't know why his mind went there but he was just thinking about him and Blaine in Paris, kissing under the Eiffel tower. That would be super romantic wouldn't it…?

"Ah a language change I see" Blaine says smiling "Arrivederci" he says with a rolling 'rrrrr'

Kurt rolls his eyes at the gooberness that is Blaine but gives him a hand kiss before closing the front door behind him. 

Ggggggggggg

"And yet again it's time for 'songs with...'" The woman on the radio says. Kurt always loves it when it's time for this because people will call to the radio and tell their story and ask for a song. And it's just he cheesiest thing ever and so so adorable.

"Hello?" He woman says

"Hi this is Claire"

"Hello Claire welcome to 'songs with...' What song would you like to hear and why?"

"I'd like to hear baby it's cold outside because well it's snowing over here, it's my daughter's favourite and it's just a great Christmas song"

"Oh how sweet of you, and what's your daughter's name?"

"Her name is Georgia"

"Well thanks for calling Claire and now we'll listen to baby it's cold outside for Georgia"

Kurt smiles as the song starts playing, memories of him and Blaine at Dalton flooding back to him. Oh how he had wanted to kiss Blaine during that duet. Kurt wonders aloud where the woman lives because when he looks out of the car window there's nowhere any snow to be seen.

The last line of the song plays and immediately after Kurt hears the voice of the woman again. "And we have a new caller, hi there"

"Hello"

"Spill" the woman says and Kurt can hear her laugh, how awesome would a job at the radio be though.

"My name is Marie and I'd like to hear 'love song' because it is my wedding song"

_"Awh"_ Kurt thinks and that's exactly what the radio woman says. "Thanks for calling Marie and here comes 'love song'.''

Near the end of the song Kurt arrives at work it isn't all too far away but he just prefers going by car and just as he wants to turn off the radio he hears a familiar voice. _"Blaine"_

"Okay so Blaine please tell us to who you want to dedicate this song to and why"

"I'd like to hear teenage dream by Katy Perry because this song is very special to me and I'd like to dedicate this to Kurt"

"Kurt...?" the radio woman repeats.

"Yes, he is my fiancé" Blaine says proudly.

"You Blaine are the cutest" the radio woman says "thanks for your call!" Kurt turns up the volume as soon as the music starts to fill the car. He closes his eyes and listens to the song thinking of the day Blaine serenaded him with it. The day they first met, the day that his whole life had changed.

The song ends way too fast and the woman's voice is back again. "Well that was the cutest wasn't it? That Kurt is one lucky guy"

Kurt smiles as he hears her say that and turns off the radio. He gets his phone and sees he has a missed call from Rachel, she probably listened to the radio so Kurt decides to call her back.

"Kurt?" Rachel asks excitedly as she picks up after the first ring.

"Yes it's me" he answers her.

"Oh my god I was just listening to the radio and then I heard a voice that sounded an awful lot like Blaine…Kurt that was so sweet!" She exclaims.

"I know" Kurt says dreamily thinking of how thankful he was that he had Blaine. As Kurt looks at the photo of him and Blaine in his wallet while looking for his card so he can get access to the building he smiles brightly. Blaine didn't know about that photo though and Kurt liked to keep it like that knowing else Blaine would tease him with it. 'You can't survive a minute without looking at me can you?' that was definitely something Blaine would say.

"Kurt?" Rachel says for the second time. Kurt was so lost in his thoughts that he had forgotten about Rachel still being on the phone.

"Yeah sorry" he says.

"It's fine I got to go anyway some people are arriving early and I have to prepare for the show" she says and sighs.

"Ah don't be like that you love it just admit it"

"Yeah I do, well bye now" she said

"Bye bye" Kurt says and hangs up but immediately dials a new number.

Blaine smiles as he sees he got a text from Sam.

**'Cheesy. - Sam'** Blaine laughs and quickly types out a reply. He then turns on the radio and sits down on the couch to eat his breakfast.

"And we got another caller" the woman says and Blaine smiles, curious to the story.

"Hello"

"Hello there what's your name?"

"My name is Kurt"

There's silence for a moment until the woman says "coincidence I think not, let me guess you want to dedicate a song to a certain person called 'Blaine'?"

"Indeed I do" Kurt said

"Ohw you guys isn't this the cutest" the woman suddenly says. _'It is'_ Blaine thinks to himself.

"What song would you like me to play for him?"

"I'd like to hear 'come what may' from Moulin Rouge"

"Well hear we go, enjoy"

Without knowing both of Blaine and Kurt were singing along to the song and Kurt couldn't wait for the day to be over so he could thank Blaine properly yes this was cute but not good enough besides the thank you that he had planned is for his own pleasure as well. 


End file.
